The present invention relates to the field of conducting isochronous data transfer operations to and from an application over a bus structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of managing and manipulating a high-speed stream of isochronous data to complete a data transfer operation between an application and node coupled to a bus structure.
The IEEE 1394 standard, xe2x80x9cP1394 Standard For A High Performance Serial Bus,xe2x80x9d Draft 8.01v1, Jun. 16, 1995, is an international standard for implementing an inexpensive high-speed serial bus architecture which supports both asynchronous and isochronous format data transfers. Isochronous data transfers are real-time transfers which take place such that the time intervals between significant instances have the same duration at both the transmitting and receiving applications. Each packet of data transferred isochronously is transferred in its own time period. An example of an ideal application for the transfer of data isochronously would be from a video recorder to a television set. The video recorder records images and sounds and saves the data in discrete chunks or packets. The video recorder then transfers each packet, representing the image and sound recorded over a limited time period, during that time period, for display by the television set. The IEEE 1394 standard bus architecture provides multiple channels for isochronous data transfer between applications. A six bit channel number is broadcast with the data to ensure reception by the appropriate application. This allows multiple applications to simultaneously transmit isochronous data across the bus structure. Asynchronous transfers are traditional data transfer operations which take place as soon as possible and transfer an amount of data from a source to a destination.
The IEEE 1394 standard provides a high-speed serial bus for interconnecting digital devices thereby providing a universal I/O connection. The IEEE 1394 standard defines a digital interface for the applications thereby eliminating the need for an application to convert digital data to analog data before it is transmitted across the bus. Correspondingly, a receiving application will receive digital data from the bus, not analog data, and will therefore not be required to convert analog data to digital data. The cable required by the IEEE 1394 standard is very thin in size compared to other bulkier cables used to connect such devices. Devices can be added and removed from an IEEE 1394 bus while the bus is active. If a device is so added or removed the bus will then automatically reconfigure itself for transmitting data between the then existing nodes. A node is considered a logical entity with a unique address on the bus structure. Each node provides an identification ROM, a standardized set of control registers and its own address space.
The IEEE 1394 standard defines a protocol as illustrated in FIG. 1. This protocol includes a serial bus management block 10 coupled to a transaction layer 12, a link layer 14 and a physical layer 16. The physical layer 16 provides the electrical and mechanical connection between a device or application and the IEEE 1394 cable. The physical layer 16 also provides arbitration to ensure that all devices coupled to the IEEE 1394 bus have access to the bus as well as actual data transmission and reception. The link layer 14 provides data packet delivery service for both asynchronous and isochronous data packet transport. This supports both asynchronous data transport, using an acknowledgement protocol, and isochronous data transport, providing real-time guaranteed bandwidth protocol for just-in-time data delivery. The transaction layer 12 supports the commands necessary to complete asynchronous data transfers, including read, write and lock. The serial bus management block contains an isochronous resource manager for managing isochronous data transfers. The serial bus management block 10 also provides overall configuration control of the serial bus in the form of optimizing arbitration timing, guarantee of adequate electrical power for all devices on the bus, assignment of the cycle master, assignment of isochronous channel and bandwidth resources and basic notification of errors.
To initialize an isochronous transfer, several asynchronous data transfers may be required to configure the applications and to determine the specific channel which will be used for transmission of the data. Once the channel has been determined, buffers are used at the transmitting application to store the data before it is sent and at the receiving application to store the data before it is processed. In a general purpose host or peripheral implementation, the format of the transmitted data is not in a form which can be used by the application. In most cases, a general purpose processor must preprocess the stream of data before sending it to the application. Often, the preprocessing task consumes considerable computational power which can make it impossible to effectively handle the real time stream of data.
What is needed is an isochronous data pipe that provides the ability to the application to manage and manipulate a high-speed stream of data being sent from or received by the application over a bus structure. What is further needed is an isochronous data pipe which allows the application to transmit and receive data in its native format, thereby improving the ability of the application to effectively handle a continuous stream of data over time.
An isochronous data pipe provides a bi-directional path for data between an application and a bus structure. The isochronous data pipe includes the ability to send, receive and perform manipulations on any isochronous stream of data, including data on any number of isochronous channels. The isochronous data pipe is a programmable sequencer that operates on the stream of isochronous data as it passes through the isochronous data pipe. The isochronous data pipe is programmed by an application to perform specific operations on the stream of data before the data is either transmitted across the bus structure or sent to the application, thereby pre-processing and manipulating the data before it is delivered to its destination. The operations are performed on both the packet header and the data field of the data packet. The isochronous data pipe can be stopped and started on the occurrence of specific events. In an alternate embodiment of the present invention, the isochronous data pipe is programmed to send and receive both isochronous and asynchronous data, including generating requests and appropriate packet headers.